Welcome to the New World NO WAY!
by AssassinPerson
Summary: STUFF AND THAT! Here I am doing stuff and that... Just read inside to find out because I am too lazy to even post a proper Summary. Maybe later OK? At least I can edit it
1. Welcome to this thing

**Me: I am back... BUT I AM STILL ALIVE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME ANYMORE! This is where I shall plan those Sonic Related Fan-Fictions so you can read the Previews :3  
>Sonic: It will contain some Strong Language so watch out, there shouldn't be much though but just in case there is this will be rated as a T<br>Tails: Assassin doesn't own anyone but her OC's! If you want to submit an OC for a Fan-Fiction then just post them in the Reviews to let her know! She doesn't own your OC when you do that though so you are safe :3  
>Knuckles: If you want to ask any of Assassin's OC's a Question then feel free... There will be a Question Answering bit when you guys have posted five questions.<br>Eggman: Please give the bad guys some support as well, a battle thing will be posted and vote for me or my fellow bad guys to win a fight!  
>Rouge: If you want to have the fight thing posted then just Revies saying you want it posted then say who should be in the first battle and who should win. I'm sure that your OC's will be allowed to join the fighting and try to win, maybe there will also be racing with Eight Characters if you guys really want it to happen<br>Shadow: What am I supposed to say? You guys went over everything already... What are you talking about?  
>Me: Nothing :D<br>Tails: Go on then, stop him from being a major grump  
>Shadow: My God... GO AWAY! (Runs from three Female Hedgehogs)<br>Me: SO JUST DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AND POST IT IN THE REVIEWS! I WILL LIKE TO SEE IT! ALSO REQUEST FOR YOUR OC TO BE IN THE NEXT FAN-FICTION I WRITE AND YOU MAY BE LUCKY TO SEE THEM IN THE PREVIEW BIT! ASSASSIN OUT!  
>Sonic: And us guys are out. Nice to see you but bye!<strong>

**A random advert for the Sonic Fan-Fictions happens, it shows Characters and what they do but in a game style and with Pokemon Music. Nothing ever made sense anymore so I punch it and Knuckles throws it away because he is stronger then I am**


	2. Collaberation Preview What now?

**Me: SO I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS WITH SOMEONE ELSE FOR A WHILE! I shall post up the First Chapter then they will post the Second Chapter. Every Even Chapter you want to see then go over to their Profile while the Odd Chapters are on my Profile, we will both use our OC's in it so expect to see them doing stuffs and that and something... I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY!  
>Sonic: This will feature several OC's who aren't Assassin's OC's in the list<br>OC LIST: Spike, Crush, Cotton, Characters from the Main Series**

Colourless knew what she had to do, she walked along the path but stopped to rest in a tree while she waited. Suddenly, there was an explosion and she got blasted out of the tree as it was destroyed, she was now on the ground injured and there seemed to be no-one around to help her so she slowly got up but collapsed again. A Hedgehog runs over to her then calls a Helicopter down to pick her up and to take her back to the Base, she wakes up to see that she was in a Hospital and there was a Hedgehog she had never seen before watching her. He smiles when she wakes up then says "I'm Spike the Hedgehog, I was the one who took you here. Sorry about that though, it was Egg Man" she growls slightly when he mentions Egg Man and tries to get up "Umm... They made sure that you couldn't escape by... Umm... What are you doing?" Colourless growls slightly then she gets a Red Gem out and it glows along with her "I am getting out of here! No-one can make me stay stuck in one place and get away with it!" there is a blinding light and when it clears she had changed. It appeared that Colourless had become Flame Colourless "WHA! But that isn't a Real Emerald! How did you change?" Spike asks and Colourless looks at him "That was the Fire Emerald actually, one of the Emeralds that only a small amount of People can use and I am one of those people. The name is Colourless, Colourless the Angel Cat" she holds her hand out to shake then takes it back "I might burn you, sorry about that... NOW LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Colourless appeared to have healed so Spike shrugs and the two escape from the Hospital to find that the Police were after Spike "Colourless, now I want to take that risk or else they may catch me..." Colourless nodded and picks him up then flies away at a very fast speed, what will happen next? Follow the Collaberation adventures of Colourless and Spike and find out about where Spike came from, how Colourless healed and more about their friends! You will never be able to get enough of their crazy adventures and you will be amazed to find out about how they survive the strange situations they go through

**Me: Is this good enough for you guys? HUH? HUH? This is a Collaberation I am doing with someone else and this isn't the full Part 1 as there are missng details that I will add in the full Part 1. If you want to add an OC in then say and I may accept, remember that this is a Collaberation so Part 2, Part 4, Part 6, Part 8 and so on will be with someone else who I shall mention. THANKS FOR READING AND GOODBYE!**


	3. The Two Sonics

**Me: I thought this up while in Bed. Strange huh? The Title and idea is mine but this bit is set in the UK in two different Cities! London (England's Capital City) and Nottingham! Don't ask me why though :3  
>Sonic 1: Hey! What are you doing here? And why are there Two Sonics?<br>Sonic 2: I don't know which one of us is the real Sonic! I wonder who...  
>Sonic 1, Sonic 2 and Me: YOU WILL FIND OUT IN "THE TWO SONICS" SO KEEP WATCHING!<br>Me: If you want to know then I will refer to the two Mystery Hedgehogs as 'Sonic?' and 'Amy?' since you don't know who they are yet! You will find out soon though**

_London, England. 10:50 AM  
><span>_Two Blue Hedgehogs were sat on the Floor of an apartment and they were watching TV together. One of them looked exactly like Sonic while the other was a Female Sonic, she wore a Blue Dress and had Longer Gloves then normal Sonic. They laughed and the Male one said "I want to be like Sonic! Only I will be cooler because I'm not Sonic!" and the Female one laughs, they continue watching the news but when something comes up they gasp with shock  
>"Sonic the Hedgehog is a Famous Hero, sadly we haven't been able to get an interview with him but we did manage to catch an Interview with Doctor Eggman. Now then, why are you coming this way may I ask?"<br>"I am coming here because I have heard that Sonic is here, I shall finally catch you and I have heard that you are in London! Don't ask me how I know because I shall tell you when I catch you Sonic! Be warned as I would like to have a nice fight but of course I shall win this one!"  
>"Thanks for that Doctor Eggman. Now then, as he says you better go over to London to see a fight that is worth watching! Back to you in the Studio" The Male Hedgehog turns the TV off and they both stand up<br>"Eggman is coming here! I better fight him because I heard that Sonic is really in Nottingham! I must beat him!" The Female One sighs and runs to the window as he ran out the house "Please be careful... If you aren't then I will have to live on my own again... I don't want to go on a quest to look for my other Relative alone..." she watches 'Sonic?' outside as a tear falls from her eye, there was a plink as it landed then she sees Egg Man and sighs. This was it, He could get hurt and she couldn't do anything about it unless... She knew what she had to do so she ran down the stairs

Egg Man laughs like usual when he watches 'Sonic?' jump up the building "Nice to see you again Sonic! This time I shall beat you so get ready" 'Sonic?' just laughs and says  
>"I am always ready Egg Man! You can't really beat me! I wish you would stop trying to fight me though, my Fighting Style might Change though because I am always ready for a change!" Egg Man just laughs and he sends a Missile to hit 'Sonic?' but the Hedgehog rolls out the way then he uses the Spin Dash but gets knocked out the way then Egg Man presses a Button and a Metal Arm Comes out and Grabs 'Sonic?' then Egg Man flies away to his Base but he didn't know that the Hedgehog he had wasn't actually Sonic but another Hedgehog who wasn't as different as he seemed...<p>

_Nottingham, England. 10:50 AM. Later Changes to London, England. 12:00 AM  
><em>Sonic sighs, he was on Holiday but on the News Egg Man was interviewed "Wait a Second... I'm not in London! That means that he has false information and it is probable Shadow that is in Londom but... For some reason it seems like Egg Man is going against a false lead or maybe I'm not the only Sonic in the World... I MUST STOP HIM!" The Hedgehog ran to London hoping to get there before Egg Man left. He stopped when he finally got to London to see that there was a crowd wondering what happened but when they saw Sonic they all ran over to him "I'm fine! What even happened anyway? Egg Man is gone now so I... I managed to escape from him?" Sonic had realized what had happened before he finished so he decided to lie to make the Crowd happy "I pretended to be captured but then I beat Egg Man up so he went home to heal again and try to prepare to beat me again!" he smiles when the Crowd walk away happy that he was fine but then another Blue Hedgehog ran up to him "Are you OK? Did Egg Man hurt you?"  
>"Who are you? I was at Nottingham before this and I have never seen you before" Sonic says making her look hurt but then she realized what had happened. Sonic watches her run at a similar speed to him as she knew that the Hedgehog she was with before didn't really escape from Egg Man, Sonic follows her "Umm... Are you OK? I didn't mean to make you unhappy but I don't actually know who you are" they both stop<br>"I... Its OK Sonic... What you don't know is that my brother was the one who went against Egg Man... NO-ONE KNOWS ABOUT IT THOUGH AND THEY THOUGHT IT WAS YOU! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE HIM AGAIN ANYMORE AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF EGG MAN! I WISH THAT EGG MAN WAS NEVER BORN!" she looks at him through tears. Sonic realized what had happened and decided to answer with  
>"Don't worry! I shall get your Brother back but... How could he look like me? I am confused like that... See you later miss!" and he ran to find Egg Man's Base...<p>

**Me: Welcome to the Closing Chat! Now I wonder what happened and really how can there be two Sonics? If you want to say anything then say it! I am accepting OC'S but the OC can't be a Sibling for Sonic! I already know which OC's I am using for that part so sorry  
>Sonic 1: WHAT! I don't want there to be two of me!<br>Sonic 2: HELP ME! MY SISTER IS GOING TO BE WORRIED NOW AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF EGG MAN D:  
>Me: And I shall see you guys later! Assassin, OUT!<strong>


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


	5. Authors Note!

**As you may have noticed, I haven't been updating in a while. The Computer at my Mum's house is broken and since I am there I can't do anything about it. I am only able yo tell you because over Christmas I got my own iPhone! YAY! :D**

**But all that aside, the iPhone isn't the best to use for updating, even if it is the iPhone 5 so... This was just to let you guys know why there hasn't been an update for quite a while! Thanks gor taking the time out of your day to read my Fan Fictions and to see the Authors Notes I have written and I am also sad about two Authors Notes right next to each other on sone of the Fan Fics but when the Computer is fixed I shall be up and running again! :D Remember to R&R so I know what you think, BYE AGAIN! :3**


End file.
